Sickness
This is the last season with the cannon ninja and elemental masters and sets the scene for the next generation. It is also the only season to have less then 10 episodes Summary The Overlord is gone. Or so Ninjago believes. But while he waits for the right time to strike. Skylor falls ill with a sickness with only one person knowing the cure. But the problem is. That person Is the creator of this sickness. Fluid Sickness is a villain to the heart with a hatred for Chen. Episode 155-New Villain (Destiny Bounty) 'Lloyd: '''Guys. We have a problem down at New Ninjago City. '''Nya: '''What is it now. '''Lloyd: '''People are getting sick. '''Kai: '''Getting sick is a natural thing of live. '''Lloyd: '''Yeah, Kai. This is different. These people either knew Chen, were friends or close to him. '''Skylor: '''Who would do that to those who no longer associate with my father? '''Kai: '''I don't know. But is this natural? '''Lloyd: '''The cause is unnatural. The doctors are unable to find what's causing it or if their is a cue. '''Cole: '''Then it sounds like we have to go and stop him. '''Skylor: '''Let's find this guy then. '''Kai: '''Ok. '''Jay: '''We'll be headed there right away, but with the destiny down for repairs, we're going to have take the vehicles. '''Kai: '''We don't have enough for all of us. '''Lloyd: '''Yeah, that'll be interesting. '''Skylor: '''Oh, don't worry. Kai and I have been practising something new. '''Lloyd: '''What is this new thing. '''Kai: '''Just watch. ''(A fire and amber fusion dragon appears) 'Nya: '''Ok, I didn't think Amber had an elemental dragon. '''Skylor: '''It does. But it can only fuse with certain elements. '''Kai: '''Like with fire. '''Lloyd: '''Well then, I think we're all set to head out. ''(New Ninjago City) 'Lloyd: '''Can anyone see what's causing the sickness? '''Zane: '''No. My sensors aren't detecting any known source of a sickness. '''Kai: '''Sky and I have a visual on the culprit. '''Lloyd: '''What does he, or she look like? '''Skylor: '''He wears green and brown and has several canisters of what appear to be toxic material. '''Pixel: '''We're closing in now. '''Kai: '''Good, because we could some help. '''Skylor: '''We've been spotted. '''Lloyd: '''Almost there. '''Kai: '''Who are you? '''Fluid Sickness: '''Me, I'm a person with an agenda. An agenda to eliminate all who worked or sided with Chen. '''Skylor: '''Even if they did betray him? '''Fluid Sickness: '''Ah, his daughter, how nice of you to come, that saves me the trouble of having to hunt you down. '''Kai: '''Sky! '''Fluid Sickness: '''I see you have feelings for Chen's brat. How pathetic. But I also sense something else in you. '''Kai: '''Who are you? And what have you done to her? '''Fluid Sickness: '''You worked for Chen temporally. Not to worry. I have only caused her to become ill with a deadly virus that I created. '''Lloyd: '''Stop right there! '''Fluid Sickness: '''Oh, the other ninja. Time to make my exit. '''Kai: '''You're not going anywhere. '''Fluid Sickness: '''I think I am. But you asked me what my name is. I can't remember my name. It's been too long since that person died. But you can call me... Fluid Sickness. '''Kai: '''Sky, you ok? '''Skylor: '''No, I can't feel my body. '''Nya: '''We need to get her to the bounty. ''(Destiny Bounty) 'Wu: '''What happened? '''Kai: '''Fluid Sickness. A new villain, he infected her with a virus he created. '''Misako: '''I shall see if I can do anything for her. '''Lloyd: '''Kai, go with her. Skylor needs someone close to her. '''Kai: '''Ok, but you better promise you'll find this guy. I want to be the one takes him down. '''Nya: '''We'll do what we can. '''Cole: '''In the meantime. '''Zane: '''We need to figure out what his next move is. '''Pixel: '''And how to stop him. '''Tor: '''And we'll be here to help you. '''Zor: '''Yes, We've been training hard for the day to join you guys. '''Tor: '''And now we're ready. '''Lloyd: '''Good, because we'll need all the help we can get... Episode 156-The Sickness ''(Unknown location) 'Fluid Sickness: '''Oh the amount of pain you put me through Chen. It wasn't enough to stop me from getting revenge. I managed to alert the elemental masters of your betrayal in time to stop the serpentine war. But you found out. But I've got the tools needed to exact vengeance on my family. You think you had the last laugh. But I will be the one who laughs last. '''Chen: '''You can't take down all those close or related to me. '''Fluid Sickness: '''Even if you were brought back to help the Oni. You won't survive this. '''Chen: '''The ninja will take you down. '''Fluid Sickness: '''You meant the ninja team that your daughters on. Oh, I think they have their hands full at the moment. '''Chen: '''What have you done to Skylor? '''Fluid Sickness: '''Oh, just infected her with my virus, thanks to you, I now have everyone who worked with you, or sided with you infected. '''Chen: '''All but a few. Those who died and one of the other ninja. '''Fluid Sickness: '''OH, you mean that red one, Kai. Oh, he'll be infected soon. The virus only affects those who worked alongside you, even if it was for such a short time. '''Chen: '''And how come you haven't infected me? '''Fluid Sickness: '''Because. I want you to die last. So that you can hear me having the last laugh. '''Chen: '''Perhaps you underestimate them. They will find a cure. '''Fluid Sickness: '''The only cure known is my knowledge. You're going to loose Chen. '''Chen: '''We shall see. ''(Destiny Bounty) 'Kai: '''What's her condition? '''Misako: '''The virus is unknown to me, but it contains traces of the Great Devourer's venom, Venomari venom, dark matter and Tiger Widow venom. But they've all been mixed into this single compound. But the effects seem to be a slow death. '''Kai: '''So she's going to die unless we find a cure? '''Misako: '''Yes, but the thing is, there is no known cure for this. '''Skylor: '''Perhaps... Fluid Sickness... knows.. where a cure... can be found. '''Kai: '''Save your energy Sky. '''Misako: '''Skylor has a point. If he created it, then he must've infected himself before. '''Kai: '''So he will have a cure to it. Meaning we need to hunt him down. '''Lloyd: '''We can handle that. Just make sure you take care of her Kai. '''Kai: '''I'm not leaving her side till we find Fluid Sickness. I want to be the one who makes him hand over the cure. '''Misako: '''Till then, she will need to kept under close watch in case the virus starts affecting functions of her body. '''Kai: '''We'll do this, I'm sure of it. Episode 157-Finding a Cure ''(Birchwood Forest) 'Cole: '''Why are we here again Zane? '''Zane: '''because my scanners detected a signature similar to the virus active in this area. '''Pixel: '''With half the team waiting for a signal. We're moving in to ensure that Fluid Sickness doesn't escape. '''Cole: '''Ok. But why here Zane? '''Zane: '''Because the door to my fathers house bears green on it. Fluid Sickness was here. '''Fluid Sickness: '''Whatever. No ones ever going to find us here. It's the last spot they would look. '''Chen: '''Well, I think you're wrong. They will find you here. '''Cole: '''Is that Chen? '''Fluid Sickness: '''It seems we have company. Come out ninja. '''Zane: '''Show yourself Fluid Sickness '''Fluid Sickness: '''Oh, I will. But if you're going to stop me. You'll need more then just two robots and a Moltar Mander. '''Cole: '''How do you know this stuff? '''Fluid Sickness: '''I have my ways. '''Chen: '''Stop him, someone help me. '''Lloyd: '''No ones leaving here till we have the cure. '''Fluid Sickness: '''Oh, silly me, I haven't got a cure left. '''Zor: '''Then you'll tell us where the ingredients for the cure are. '''Fluid Sickness: '''Or what, you don't scare me. No one will know what I'm scared off. '''Tor: '''They won't be able to find out, but I will be. '''Fluid Sickness: '''And what are you, the master of yellow? '''Tor: '''No, I'm much more then that, I'm the master of ''fear! 'Fluid Sickness: '''Fear, but that's not an element. '''Zor: '''Perhaps you've heard the legends of the forgotten elements? '''Fluid Sickness: '''Forgotten elements. No, Fear and Love. One's useless, the others too power for even the user. '''Tor: '''Without training perhaps. But I've trained hard to control it. And now, the ingredients for the cure or you'll be seeing your worst fears come to life. '''Fluid Sickness: '''Ok ok ok. You need a drip of the venomari's staff's venom cure, you need the blood of a tiger widow, and you need the tear from the person that the infected loves. '''Tor: '''See it wasn't that hard, but we can't have you causing anymore trouble for us. So enjoy you fears. '''Fluid Sickness: '''But you said. '''Lloyd: '''You're too dangerous to keep active. '''Fluid Sickness: '''No, not them, not them. Anything but them. Get away, get away from me. Get away!!! '''Zor: '''What's he seeing? '''Tor: '''Anacondrai. He's terrified of them. '''Lloyd: '''We'll have to split up to gather the ingredients. Jay, take Nya and Tor to get the tiger widow blood. Zor, you take Zane and Pixel to gather the Venomari's staff venom cure. Cole, you and I are paying a visit to Kai. Episode 158-Two Down ''(Tiger Widow Island) 'Jay: '''I don't like this place at all. '''Nya: '''We've been here before. '''Tor: '''So tell me, what is this Tiger Widow. '''Jay: '''A giant spider. '''Tor: '''Giant spider, I wonder what it's afraid off. '''Nya: '''I have no idea. But we'll do this, I'm sure of it. '''Tor: '''Well, we're about to find out. '''Jay: '''Yeah. Tiger Widow. Come out. We brought you a gift, we just need a sample of your blood. '''Tor: '''That thing is huge! '''Nya: '''Tor, quick, find out what it's afraid off. '''Tor: '''On it. Um. It's afraid of, sudden noises? '''Jay: '''That'll work. Quick, get some blood before we scare it off. '''Nya: '''Got it. Quickly Tor. '''Tor: '''Hey, Tiger Widow. Say hello to your fears. '''Jay: '''Wow, it worked. '''Nya: '''I wonder how the others are doing. '''Tor: '''We'll find out soon enough. ''(Serpentine home) 'Skales: '''What brings you here ninja and samurai? '''Zane: '''We need a sample of the venom cure from the Venomari staff. '''Skales: '''Dare I ask why? '''Zor: '''We need it because one of our own has fallen ill with a virus, it's needed for the cure. '''Skales: '''Oh my. Acidicus. Get over here and bring your staff. '''Acidicus: '''What do you need the staff for Skales? '''Pixel: '''We require a small sample of the anti venom inside for a virus cure. '''Acidicus: '''A virus that uses my anti venom, what is going on above ground. '''Zane: '''Skylor fell ill with a virus that someone called Fluid Sickness created. '''Skales: '''Him, he said he was wanting to do tests with the Venomari venom. '''Acidicus: '''It seems he lied. '''Tox: '''My father lies a lot, he only helped the elemental masters defeat Chen years ago because it suited his needs. '''Zane: '''Tox. What brings you here? '''Tox: '''I heard that my father had caused chaos and came to find out what's going on. '''Pixel: '''Do you know is real name? '''Tox: '''No, I don't. But if he's infected a fellow elemental master, and one whos saved Ninjago many times, then he's planned something large. '''Zane: '''He's after everyone that either worked with, or sided with Chen for even the shortest amount of time. '''Pixel: '''But that means. '''Zane: '''Kai might be in danger of catching this virus. '''Acidicus: '''Take the anti venom and help your friend. '''Zane: '''Thank you, now back to the bounty, and hurry.. Episode 159-Cracking Down ''(Destiny Bounty) 'Kai: '''Why did you say you wanted to see me Lloyd. '''Lloyd: '''Kai, we've found out what the cure is. But in order to gain the final ingredient. '''Kai: '''What do you need? '''Nya: '''It's going to pain us Kai, but we have to say mean things to get you to cry. '''Kai: '''WHAT! '''Wu: '''It is the only way to save Skylor. '''Jay: '''So, who wants to start? '''Nya: '''I'm his sister, so I'll start. Kai, I wish you were never my brother. '''Kai: '''What '''Jay: '''I don't want you to be my brother in law. '''Kai: '''Wait '''Cole: '''You're a let down Kai. '''Kai: '''How? '''Lloyd: '''You didn't help us hard enough against Morro. '''Kai: '''But '''Wu: '''You are the only other student besides Morro I regret ever teaching. '''Kai: '''You, you you. '''Misako: '''I've got the tear. '''Kai: '''OK, I know you guys didn't mean that stuff, but still, that hurt. '''Nya: '''We said it was needed to save Skylor. '''Kai: '''Then let us save her. '''Cole: '''Zane, Pixel and Zor have yet to arrive. '''Zane: '''KAI! Episode 160-A Loved Ones Death ''(Destiny Bounty) 'Zane: '''KAI! '''Kai: '''What is it Zane? '''Zane: '''You're in danger of being infected. '''Kai: '''What? '''Pixel: '''The virus, it affects those who have sided with Chen, even if it was for such a short time. '''Kai: '''That means.. '''Nya: '''Kai, are you ok? '''Kai: '''I don't feel so good. '''Zane: '''It is as I feared. His expose to Skylor has allowed him to gain the virus. '''Lloyd: '''We need to get two cures ready. '''Jay: '''We only got enough for one cure. '''Kai: '''Save Sky. '''Nya: '''But Kai? '''Kai: '''I said save her. '''Lloyd: '''Why. '''Kai: '''She is more important. '''Jay: '''What are you two hiding from us? '''Kai: '''We didn't want you to know. But after we got married a few weeks ago after the whole Overlord ideal. '''Nya: '''Yeah, what. '''Kai: '''Skylor is bearing two children. '''Nya: '''WHAT! '''Kai: '''So save her and our children. '''Lloyd: '''Hurry, get the cure ready mum. '''Misako: '''On it. ''(later) 'Skylor: '''My mind, it's so clear. '''Nya: '''We're glad to have you back. '''Skylor: '''Where's Kai, where's my husband? '''Nya: '''I'm sorry Sky. But, the virus affected all those who had worked alongside Chen, even if it was for such a short period of time. '''Skylor: '''You mean. '''Nya: '''He's dying Sky. He only has a few more minutes to live. '''Ray: '''Say your goodbyes while you can. '''Maya: '''It is a sad day for us all. ''(In Kai's room) 'Skylor: '''Kai, why didn't you get a cure yourself? '''Kai: '''There wasn't enough for too. But you were more important. '''Skylor: '''I know, but our children will grow up without meeting you. '''Kai: '''That is life. We grow like a planet and then decay away as we become dust and bones in death. But always remember to tell them. That I died saving you three. '''Skylor: '''I will. '''Kai: '''Goodbye Sky. '''Skylor: '''Goodbye Kai. ''(19 years later) '''Benthos: '''Mum, why have we never seen dad? '''Skylor: '''I've said it before Benthos. Your father died saving us three 19 years ago. '''Eve: '''Yeah, but why did he have to die? '''Skylor: '''That is a story for another time. Characters/Creatures Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions